La vida con dos merodeadores
by Anksunamun2391
Summary: Hola chicos pues aqui les traigo mi primera historia de HP es ambientada en la época actual, pero traigo a un nuevo personaje que es la hermana melliza de james y hay una relación con Sirius, es la primera vez que publico en esta web, saludos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos espero que les guste la historia **

**La vida con dos merodeadores**

**Hola, mi nombre es Anais Nymphadora Tonks Black, y en este momento estoy disfrutando de una exquisita reunión de la orden del fénix, ya saben en la deliciosa cocina de mi maravillosa familia, pero creo que sería aun más exquisita si no me hubiera tocado sentarme al lado del pelo grasiento de snape, es que señoras y señores, su podrida forma de ser aterraría hasta a el mismísimo voldemort, no se porque sirius puso tanto interés en que el asiento que estaba a su lado quedara desocupado, por su culpa no pude estar al lado de remus lupin, el amor de mi vida, en fin a ver que se le ocurre a mi ilustrísimo tío ahora porque la verdad ya estoy preocupada por el, no sufrirá trastorno de doble personalidad originado por tanto encierro? O será que tiene un amigo imaginario y ya chochea? Bueno, creo que ya me estoy yendo por las ramas y mas que nada me di cuenta porque remus me dirigió una de sus miradas de ´´pon atención o al terminar la junta te espera una reprimenda que asustaría hasta a el mismísimo grindewald´´.**

**Antes de irnos quiero presentarles a un antiguo miembro de la orden que se nos unió nuevamente-dijo el profesor dumbledore con su habitual cara de viejito buena onda- pasa lillian-dijo por fin el anciano director y al decir esto sirius puso una cara de niño con juguete nuevo.**

**Cuando el profesor dumbledore llamó a la chica me sorprendí bastante, aun era muy joven, tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, su cabello era negro azabache, largo y sedoso, su piel era blanca, su boca carnosa, era delgada pero muy bien proporcionada, un poco más alta que yo y tenía una sonrisa muy dulce que derritió a mas de uno en la sala, incluyendo a sirius…**

**Bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer así que me marcho, espero que se conozcan bien, y los que ya la conocen quiten esa cara de susto-dijo el director de el más prestigiado colegio de magia y hechicería.**

**Cuando dumbledore se marchó sirius y remus se levantaron rápidamente y los tres se unieron en un largo abrazo al son de: juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas u la verdad ya me están asustando.**

**Siéntate annie-dijo tío sirius con una mirada que nunca le había visto, algo así como de corderito degollado.**

**Bueno antes de sentarme, para los que no me conocen, que son la gran mayoría mi nombre es anais lillian potter, pertenecí a la orden del fénix durante la batalla pasada cuando mi hermano y mi mejor amiga murieron a manos de voldemort, yo esperaba que sirius y yo compartiéramos la custodia de harry, pero como a el lo metieron a azkaban y dumbledore creyó que lo más conveniente era que el pequeño permaneciera con la deliciosa familia de petunia yo decidí…-comenzó anais dejando a la mayoría de los presentes con cara de incógnita, pero fue interrumpida por el amigo de todoooos los merodeadores, si tienen un poco de cerebro ya saben a quien me refiero y si no, una pista: tiene el pelo grasiento y la nariz ganchuda, así es: SNAPE.**

**Huir como cobarde porque tenias miedo de que el señor tenebroso no hubiera sido derrotado por el engreído, repelente y arrogante de tu sobrino, no es así potter?-dijo la serpiente rastrera con toda la ponzoña que pudo incluir en sus palabras.**

**Cierra la boca snape-dijo sirius encolerizado **

**Déjalo sirius, seguramente snivellus se muere por escuchar porque me fui y que estuve haciendo, amor, déjame explicarle todo lo que estuve haciendo, así nos ahorraremos muchas fastidiosas interrupciones, antes que nada snape, me sorprende que tu hables de cobardía, tu, tu que en cuanto te diste cuenta de que el ministerio estaba capturando a todos los mortífagos fuiste a esconderte tras las faldas de dumbledore, alegando un supuesto arrepentimiento, crees que yo me trago eso quejicus, crees que soy tan idiota como para creerme que lamentas la muerte de mi hermano cuando aun sigues diciendo que era un engreído que no merecía vivir, pero en cambio quienes no merecen vivir eres tu y la rata asquerosa de voldemort, tu amo-a esta altura de la conversación, tío sirius y mi amado remus se querían tragar a snape crudo y sin aderezo y los demás que estábamos en la sala seguíamos todo lo que anais decía como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello- ahora si, para que deleites tu asqueroso oído, te voy a decir que cuando me enteré de que no podía obtener la custodia de mi sobrino fui a visitar a sirius a azkaban y le rebelé mis planes, una vez que mi misión terminara iría por el y lo ayudaría a escapar de azkaban, mi misión consistió en buscar todos los horrocruxes que el enfermo retardado de tu amo había creado, al destruirlos todos, todos, menos al voldemort andante, al cual no pude encontrar me dirigí a azkaban y ayudé a sirius para que pudiera escapar, otra cosa quejicus, tienes mi permiso para decirle a tu amo lo que hice y tambien que pronto le toca a el, y una advertencia mas, si me entero de que le haces daño de alguna manera a mi sobrino, sera lo último que hagas en tu asquerosa vida **

**Continuará...**

**por favos dejen reviews ya que sus comentarios me ayudan, otra cosa, si se les hace conocido es porque ya lo habia publicado en potterfics, pero ya ven que en esa pagina esta medio descompuesta, y tambien en fanfics.es pero es la misma historia, lo digo para que no vallan a pensar que mis historia es producto del plagio.**

**saluditos, bye **


	2. Una platica movidita

Vigorizante discurso Potter, sabes, me importa un bledo lo que hallas hecho en tu repugnante vida, pero me hace gracia comprobar de donde saco el complejo de héroe el idiota de tu sobrino-Dijo Snape bastante ardido por lo que Anais había dicho.

Retirate inmediatamente de aqui quejicus, no estamos para aguantar tus idioteces-Dijo tío Sirius con una cara que parecia digna de un pcicotico asesino serial con cadena perpetua en azkaban.

Creanlo o no Snape se levanto y se fue, quisa le dio miedo ver a los merodeadores con cara de hijos orgullosos de Grindewald, bueno en fin, lo importante es que la serpiente asquerosa ya no va a molestar más, ahhh Remus es tann sexy y ese gesto con el que voltea a verme cuando me encuentro en la babia por el es tan...un momento! Remus me esta viendo o/o

Bueno ya que se fue la fuente de la contaminación de aire del lugar que les parece si nos divertimos un poco-Dijo tío Sirius con cara de Dumbledore con miles de cajas de caramelitos de limón XD

A mi me gustaría oir algunas de sus aventuras cuando estaban en Hogwarts-dije yo con cara de perrito apaleado, si funciona con Moody, serían tonterias que no funcionara con los chicos no lo creen?

Esta bien Tonks, te contaremos algunas cosas-dijo Remus mirando de manera cómplice a Anais y Sirius.

Por ejemplo, se acuerdan cuando le hicimos aquella broma de en quinto a Snape?-preguntó Anais con un brillo muy extraño en la mirada, uy que mello me da.

Cuál de todas?-preguntó Remus con una sonrisa hermosa, bueno en el todo es hermoso, el es hermoso (tonks en remuslandia por un momento) ahhh sigamos con la historia, creo que me desvié u

La de inicio de curso-dijo Anais provocando que todos se deshicieran de la risa y carcajadas, no se si ya lo habia dicho, pero estos tipos me empiezan a asustar O.o

Flash back...

De repente comienza la ceremonia de selección, ya se la saben, pero a la mitad del discurso que Dumbledore da de bienvenida, se abren ostentosamente las puertas del gran comedor, la iluminaci´n se vuelve solo media luz y empieza a sonar una tonada bastante lenta al principio...

TU ME HICISTE SENTIR QUE NO VALIA-salen Snape y Malfoy cada uno con un baby doll verde con una viborita. (carcajada general)

Y MIS LAGRIMAS CAYERON A TUS PIES-se acercan de una manera muy sensual a la mesa de Slitheryn (n/a: no se si se escribe así, sino mis disculpas)

ME MIRABA EN EL ESPEJO Y NO ME HALLABA-Malfoy se abraza a Snape muy dramáticamente

YO ERA SOLO LO QUE TU QUERIAS VER-se separan del abrazo y se miran de una manera muy, pero muy, asquerosa xx

Y ME SOLTE EL CABELLO

ME VESTI DE REINA

ME PUSE TACONES

ME PINTE Y ERA BELLA

Y CAMINE HACIA LA PUERTA TE ESCUCHE GRITARME

PERO TUS CADENAS YA NO PUEDEN PARARME...

Y MIRE LA NOCHE Y YA NO ERA OSCURA

ERA DE LENTEJUELA...

En este momento de la canción ya no traian los baby doll, sino un vestido de lentejuela tipo francis y unas boas de plumas (verdes obviamente) y se habían subido a bailar a la mesa de Slytherin en medio de los chiflidos y las risas del gran comedor, los profesores más serios (McGonagall) intentaban ocultar sus risas pero toda la mesa docente, hasta Filch, por Merlín, estaban desternillandose de la risa.

Y TODOS ME MIRAN, ME MIRAN, ME MIRAN

PORQUE SE QUE SOY FINA

PORQUE TODOS ME ADMIRAN

Y TODOS ME MIRAN, ME MIRAN, ME MIRAN

PORQUE HAGO LO QUE POCOS SE ATREVERAN-Snape se acerca a Marcus Zabinni y le planta un beso digno de telenovela muggle (n/a: que asco, mis perdones pero es parte de la historia)

Y TODOS ME MIRAN, ME MIRAN, ME MIRAN

ALGUNOS CON ENVIDIA-Malfoy ve a Narcissa Black insinuante y esta se queda más pálida que el papel, bueno ya estaba así solo que esta vez parecía hermana gemela de Gasparín o del Barón Sanguinarío XD

PERO AL FINAL

PERO AL FINAL

PERO AL FINAL

TODOS ME AMARAAAN.

En eso se acaba la canción (n/a: se que no se ha acabado pero ya sirvio a mis propósitos, por si no la conocen es la canción de Todos me miran de Gloria Trevi XD) y Snape y Malfoy se quedan quietecitos, se apagan completamente las luces del gran comedor y de repente se oye la voz sensual y ¿femenina? de Snape y Malfoy:

Bienvenidos sean a este nuevo curso en el que los merodeadores los derretiran con su belleza, inteligencia e ingenio, esperamos que todos los de nustra casa dejen de tenerles envidia, sabemos que James Potter es un adonis, que Sirius Black parece un Dios recién bajado del Olimpo, que Remus Lupin es una aparición divina con sus hermosos ojos y su formidable cuerpo y también que Anais Potter es una diosa griega, que digo Diosa griega, tanto que Afrodita la envidiaria, pero por favor chicos, dejen la envidia de lado, para terminar, besitos para todos, esta fue la broma de inicio de curso de los merodeadores, Chaito; para este momento ya ni siquiera McGonagall disimulaba, se estaba agarrando de Dumbledore para no caerse de la silla y se estaba desternillando de la risa.

Finalmente todo el comedor volvio a la normalidad y Snape y Malfoy no se pudieron quitar los vestidos de lentejuela y la vocecita femenina por una semana, pero después de eso incluso peeves, cada vez que se los encontraba murmuraba, bueno, gritaba la canción.

Fin del flash back...

Como Nymphadora sigue muriendose de la risa yo continuaré con el relato:

Soy Tonks- bueno lo siento tonks-y estoy lista para continuar con el relato.

Bueno, yo jamás habría imaginado que Remus, soy el más serio y correcto Lupin, hubiera hecho una broma así pero sin duda eran las influencias malignas que teníaa el pobre.

Te gusto nuestro relato Tonks?-me pregunto Anais con una sonrisa muy tierna, esta chica es muy linda, ahora veo porque tio Sirius parece Troll con conmoción cerebral cada vez que la ve.

Me encantó Anais, no sabía que tenían tanto talento-dije sinceramente

pero antes de terminar aparecieron tres personas en el umbral de la puerta...

CONTINUARA...

Les gusto? me odiaron? XD dejen reviews por favor y gracias por sus comentarios a:

dark dragon hades:

espero que te guste el capitulo, sino se se aceptan avadas, imperius, sectusempras XD

Patita Lupin73:

gracias por interesarte en mi fic, trate de hacerlo en un tono un poco diferente, si te sigue molestando me avisas para cambiarlo de formato ok? Annie tiene caracter jaja, le regale el mio, pero solo para el fic eh jaja, a mi también me encanta Remus XD y Sirius y odio un poquitin a Snape, mis disculpas si con este fic ofendo a alguno de los miembros de la orden severusiana, y si gracias por avisarme que no podia recibir reviews anónimos, no lo hacia a propósito, espero que disfrutes el capitulo, saludos, bye

**Continuará...**

**por favos dejen reviews ya que sus comentarios me ayudan, otra cosa, si se les hace conocido es porque ya lo habia publicado en potterfics, pero ya ven que en esa pagina esta medio descompuesta, y tambien en fanfics.es pero es la misma historia, lo digo para que no vallan a pensar que mis historia es producto del plagio.**

**saluditos, bye **


End file.
